


Odds and Ends of A Giant and Fairy

by carrotcouple



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot of manga only characters, Gen, Nanatsu no Taizai AU, fairy otani, literal giant risa, other characters too - Freeform, seven deadly sins au, since this is just an AU, some of it isn't going to be in sync at all, think of it as a bunch of one shots put together, this stuff is gonna be just a bunch of randomness put together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: A dramatic story of a Giantess and Fairy. (Nanatsu no Taizai AU says it all)





	Odds and Ends of A Giant and Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been developing this AU for a couple of months now and I'm doing art too which I should post on tumblr hopefully soon. Anyways, enjoy?

It had been far too long since Risa had had a chance to sleep quietly with no one to bother her, with no adrenaline running through her veins, with no exhaustion threatening to drown her, with no cheers and music and snores of her companions to keep her floating. It was both a relief and a problem. For once after having to evade the knights that kept following her, she could rest in peace without any worries, but she was alone with her thoughts which also meant thinking of Akechin and everything Risa regretted doing. Being alone reminded her heavily of her sin. How could she not think of her sin when it was stamped so blatantly on her skin?

_ “So cool! You’re Serpent’s Sin Envy, Giantess Risa!”  _

There was nothing really cool about it. If only they knew what a sin she had committed to have earned that name. Risa curled up as her body shook with sobs that never made it out of her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Akechin.” Risa rambled into the shelter of her arms. The trickster imps of the forest watched her in confusion. 

Risa slept, but it was a sleep filled with nightmares. No, not nightmares. Memories. She could see Akechin’s blood on her hands, hear her own screams in her ears and feel the tears running down her face. She hadn’t meant for it to happen. She hadn’t wanted it to happen.

Risa awoke with a strangled gasp, her blood thudding in her ears and cold sweat rolling off her skin. She sobbed wretchedly once again. 

When she had her companions with her, things had been different. For just then, she had forgotten. No, not forgotten, brushed it aside. She was sure there were others who felt the same. They were all broken people who had been brought together after all. And Risa was broken, so broken. Broken and alone, with no one to help her, no one to hold her hand. No one.

_ “You’re a real cry baby, you know that?” _

Risa started as she heard one of her companions voices, a memory surfacing.

_ “I can’t help it! I mean, he gave us food!” Risa cried. _

_ “He gave us food and he was kind and our stupidity and weakness got him killed.” Otani said fiercely. Risa flinched and rubbed at her eyes even harder. _

_ “What is wrong with you? Why do you have to say it like that? Do you even know wh-” Risa asked, feeling rising panic in her throat as she felt trauma start to take over her mind. _

_ “And that’s why we’ll take this as a warning to become stronger, to act sooner.” Otani told her loudly, settling down on her shoulder, his feet tapping gently against her arm. Risa stopped and looked up at him. Otani grinned at her. A part of her felt ashamed that a fairy should have to comfort a fearsome giant like her. But another part of her was just happy to know he cared. _

_ “Thank you, Otani. Let’s get stronger together.” Risa smiled, her red and puffy eyes crinkling. _

_ “Eh, why should I have to get stronger with a big lady like you?” Otani leaped off her shoulder and instantly sped away, chastiefol soaring after him. _

_ “What was that, you puny little fairy?” Risa screeched, jumping to her feet and running after him, the palace ruins trembling. _

_ “Oi, Otani, Risa! Stop fighting and let’s go!” They heard the stern voice of their captain. _

_ “Hai!” _

Risa breathed in and tried to steady herself. That was right, Otani would laugh at her if he saw her now. She shouldn’t cry. She shouldn't let the guilt take her. She was stronger than that, and even if she wasn’t, she would have to strive to become stronger. So she rolled over and slept again in the encasement of her arms, covered in crusted tear marks.

The next time Risa woke up, she realized how lonely she was.

“Otani, everyone, I miss you guys.” She whispered.

So when Nobuko, the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon’s Sin Wrath, came in tow with Prince Nakao and a talking dog that looked like a gangster and scared Risa witless, she agreed to come. They were going to gather everyone together and Risa would be able to see Otani and punch him. Not even some random annoying lightning kid could stop that.

\------o------

He had thought he had committed a heinous crime ever since he discovered Yoshi had been killing humans and then he had killed Yoshi. But evidently, his sin went farther than that. It was as if fate was trying to punish him. Why was he so weak, why couldn’t he protect anyone, anything? Everything precious to him was torn away from him. 

That was why he was too scared to go find Risa. He was on a vengeance mission and getting Risa caught up in it was the last thing he wanted to do and if anything he loved was destroyed, he wanted her far away.

“Dragon’s Sin Wrath was seen in Bernia a day ago.” Abe informed him. Atsushi glanced at Abe and closed his eyes, clutching his chastiefol. 

So Nobuko was alive. He wanted to smile, but it wasn’t a wise choice in an enemy's den. True, he was cooperating with the knights, but that was for his own revenge. He would see Fox’s Sin Greed suffer and die by his hands.

“Would you happen to know why he is suddenly making a move?” Abe asked him, brushing back her short fringe. Otani frowned. He had no idea. He had taken it for granted that The Seven Deadly Sins were finished. Why his fiery captain was suddenly moving made no sense to him.

“I don’t know and I don’t really care. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to the City of the Dead.” Otani flew out of the room and ignore Abe’s protests.

He couldn’t waste any time. He was always too late, always so slow, so slothful and it made him hate himself even more. Truly he deserved the title of Grizzly’s Sin Sloth.

_ “But you’re more than just that aren’t you?” _

Otani halted and fell back onto his chastiefol. Risa’s warm smile had suddenly flooded his mind and once again he wanted to go look for her. He had a promise to her he had failed to keep but still wanted to keep. Otani squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his mind become confused by the whirlwind of different emotions overwhelming his body.

_ “It’s true that you’re lazy-” _

_ “Risa, you’re not making him feel any better,” Nobu giggled, sipping her ale. _

_ “I’m not done talking!” Risa pouted. “Anyway, it’s true that you’re lazy-” _

_ “Yeah, he is! He’s always flying around of his chastiefol!” A snide voice called. _

_ “Haruka, keep quiet! Don’t interrupt me!” Risa snapped, stomping her foot on the ground and almost over turning their dinner. “As I was saying, you’re lazy, but you’re also very earnest. I mean, you’re a Fairy King! You’ve got people to protect, so even when you’re lazy you pull through to protect, don’t you? I mean, just today you saved me from getting stabbed by that mage.” Risa beamed. _

_ “You, really think so?” Otani rasped. _

_ “I know so!” _

“I’m sorry, Risa. You’re wrong. I couldn’t protect anyone, but I’m going to change things. Once I get rid of that greedy fox, I’ll return to you.” Otani headed for The City of The Dead.

But of course, things didn’t turn out how he had planned and when Nobuko, Risa and Fox’s Sin Greed, Undead Haruka - the murderer of Otani’s older sister, Hitomi, arrived - Otani got dragged into their pace, their adventure and in the end, saved them all. He wasn’t sure what to say to Risa yet, but as they moved out to make camp and eat, he wondered if maybe she was right, he did protect those he cared for - And that included that moron, Haruka.

\------o------

“Otani, welcome back,” Risa whispered, peering in through the window of the room Otani shared with Haruka.

“It’s good to be back,” He smiled at her and then promptly kicked Haruka out of bed.


End file.
